Finally Someone On My Side
by Kira S. Night
Summary: Auggie invites Annie to visit his families but what happens when things make a turn and Auggie just might have to show his family who he really is, a kickass CIA operative lol Annie/Auggie pairing so beware.
1. Reinforcements

**This is my first Covert Affair fanfic. It just seemed like so much fun to write and I'm kind of bored =) so Read please and tell me if you hate it lol but hopefully you like.**

**Disclaimer:Dont own and never will but if I did it would be awsome**

**Enjoy!**

**Reinforcements**

"August, Annie get back to work," Joan said passing by interrupting him as he laughed at something Annie said.

They exchanged glancing feeling each others eyes.

Annie smiled to herself loving how Auggie could feel her eyes though he was blind.

"August?" he asked questioningly and that made Annie laugh.

"I told you to stop distracting me," she said jokingly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "The way I see it you're distracting me. I'm blind so I can just blame everything on you."

He cracked as smile as Annie hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Gee thanks friend," she said rising from her seat next to Auggie.

"Uh hey...would you by any chance be up for a trip to Glencoe, Illinois?" he asked before she walked away.

"What's in Glencoe?" she asked intrigued.

"My family. I'm thinking about going for about a week and I was hoping you would join me. You don't have to so feel free to decline," he said and she smiled happy they were close enough for such an invitation.

"Yeah alright. That actually sounds fun," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't get too excited. My family is a bit of a... handful," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Well I look forward to it. So we leave..."

"Friday," he filled in for her,

"Can't wait for all the stories. Then I'll finally have some blackmail," she said waliking back to her desk.

"Blackmail? Didn't you know I'm perfect. I have no flaws," he yelled after her laughing.

He smiled to himself happy to finally have someone on his side during his visit home.

**$#%%$&&^(*)()**

**Hope you enjoyed. Write reviews and inspire me =)**


	2. Very Interesting

**Disclaimer: Dont own but if i did it would be so bad ass lol**

**Alright a few thing I must address!**

**1) I love all of you so much! I have never received so many story alerts in such a short amount of time! Also thank you to those who actually gave reviews it was appreciated =) And all the favorite story and author alerts were a great touch!**

**2) Sorry I've taken so long. My computer decided to get a huge virus. Even my cable was out for a while =( So I literally just watched the two episodes I jut missed and I must say I am completely smitten with Christopher Graham! He is such sexy inspiration it's crazy lol**

**3) I did change the location of Auggie's home because it seems that he lives in glencoe? Everyone seems to be using it so I guess that is where his family resides so I changed it in the first chapter.**

**So hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

**Very Interesting...**

"Auggie come on we're going to be late. You take longer than me in the bathroom," Annie yelled out dragging his bag to the front room of his house.

"Hold your horses woman," he called from the room smiling as he exited the bathroom in a white collared shirt and slacks.

They were riding in first class and apparently they had a dress code.

Auggie closed his eyes for a moment taking in her sweet scent and imagining what she might look like in her knee length black dress that fit perfectly paired with her infamous kitten heels.

"You know it's really nice of your parents to pay for first class," Annie yelled from the living room.

"Yeah. My mom insisted that we did. She hates it when any of us don't fly first class."

He smirked as she came down the hallway but, seemed to stop in the doorway.

She looked him over and came up to fix his shirt.

"You missed some buttons. Jeez are you blind," she said smiling and making him laugh.

She glanced up at his face as she unbuttoned the ones he did wrong.

She couldn't help think how attractive he was. His tousled hair and mocking smirk...

"I knew you wanted me naked," Auggie said jokingly which made Annie's cheeks heat up.

She punched him playfully, " Shut up."

She was happy he couldn't see her still pink cheeks as he pulled on his jacket and she adjusted it.

There was a honk outside which made her bring her thoughts back to PG.

"Come on before the taxi leaves us," he said smiling and pulling out his cane.

#%%&%$

The airport was crowded as always but they proceeded through the terminal as planned.

"Coffee?" Annie asked going through her magazine as they waited to board the plane.

"Air?" he asked mocking her as if to say "Of course I want coffee don't you want air!"

She laughed as she stood and bought some.

"So you have four brothers right?" she said as she handed the newly retrieved coffe.

"Yeah. Simon, Tristan,Corbin, and Jessie," he said taking a sip, while feeling the caffeine kick in.

"Now Corbin is everyone's favorite. He's definitely the nice one. You would probably describe him as sweet, sensitive, or one of the millions of words woman like to use for him but, we know him as the mediator. He also just happens to be the middle child and the doctor in the family," he said rather happily.

Corbin always stopped plenty of fights and arguments. He was the only one he really liked.

"Oh, what kind of doctor?" Annie asked curiously.

"Prosthetics. He's always had a strange attachment to them," he said remembering his graduation and how he was so happy he almost hugged the headmaster instead of shaking his hand.

"Simonl is the golden boy who is adored and obviously loved the most by my father. He's in the marines and the oldest so that in itself is explanation enough," his voice low and filled with malice.

"I'm sure your father loves you all equally," Annie said trying to comfort him and placing a hand on his arm.

"You don't know my father," he said rather sadly but, quickly recuperated.

"Jesse is the short tempered, bad ass of the family. He's in the army," he said not missing a beat.

Annie laughed.

"I thought you were the bad ass of the family," she said jokingly.

"I am. It's just that no one knows it," he said smirking.

"I'm more the stoic one who pisses everyone off with his sarcasm and amazing qualities," he said holding his head up as if he were proud to hold such a place.

Annie laughed and shock her head.

"No I think you're the one who pisses everyone off with his impossible and smart ass attitude towards life and mistakes amazing qualities for ridiculous annoyance," she said as he placed his hand over his heart, cringing in pain.

"Ouch. You wound me," he said with a look of fake offense.

She smiled loving Auggie's sense of humor.

"Who's the fourth brother? You left one out," she aid sipping her coffee and glancing up at him.

"Ahh that would be Tristan. He is the pretty boy slash womanizer of the family. He occupies the air force and will fuck any female with legs and what he calls assets and he means that in the most vulgar way possible. Prepare yourself. He will without a doubt hit on you whether you welcome it or not," he said rolling his eyes at the thought.

His brother was an ass who made a hobby of breaking woman's hearts.

The thought alone of him making a move on Annie made him want to beat something.

"What makes you so sure of my..._assets,_" Annie said laughing and Auggie turned towards her.

"Annie. I'm blind, not stupid," he said, his voice serious as if to say "What the hell kind of question is that".

She felt her face flush at just his tone.

She was joking but, he definitely didn't sound amused.

There zone was called and she immediately stood awkwardly glad he couldn't see her but, that didn't seem to stop him in the slightest.

He rose smirking, "Did I embarrass you?"

"No! They just called our zone," she said turning crimson as Auggie's smirk grew immensely.

This would be an interesting trip indeed...

**%%*_%$#%***

**HoPe YoU LiKeD It! My UpDateS WilL TrY To bE FaSteR BuT No ProMiseS =(**


	3. And The Fun Begins

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything =) **

**You all are seriously the best =D**

** Over 100 story alerts! Thanks for tuning in =)**

**Enjoy!**

**And The Fun Begins**

Auggie woke at the jolt of the stopping plane.

He looked over at Annie who was sound asleep.

He could feel the heat radiating from her body and he smirked as he took in the scent of grapefruit and strawberries, which he assumed was her hair.

He gently shook her as she stirred and tried to return to deep slumber, her arm slinging across his stomach.

He had to check himself from the natural reaction he got from the intimate gesture.

Her eyes fluttered open lazily.

"Morning sunshine," he said as her position registered and she sat upright.

Auggie felt a wave of sadness from the sudden absence of physical contact.

She stretched as she stood.

"That seat is amazing! It's better than my bed!" she exclaimed smiling and linking arms with Auggie as they filed off the plane.

"You could always thank my shoulder. It enjoyed the company of your head so much it fell asleep," he said smiling but, faltr at the feel of her lips on his shoulder immediately bringing it back to life.

"Thank you Auggie's shoulder," she said filing his silence, not quite sure why she did that.

"So who am I looking for," Annie asked as she looked around.

"A man with absolutely no welcoming features," he replied picturing his father in his head.

Annie thought he was joking but, soon found he was not.

Annie pulled him by the hand as the crowd got thicker, making her way to a man who resembled Auggie in many ways.

"What took so long," he said sternly, his serious facial expression not changing.

"Oh hi dad. Nice to see you too," Auggie replied sarcastically and his father seemed to pause at his choice of words.

"Or should I say hear...dammit messed up my own joke. Oh well there's always next time," Auggie said smiling and snapping his fingers making his father shake his head.

Annie hid a smile.

"Always making jokes. Can't you take anything seriously?" he said rudely.

"Of course not. Then I'd have no way to deflect your disappointed. This way I can just fill the spot you have for me in your mind," Auggie said in an even harsher tone.

Before he could retort Auggie continued.

"Dad this is Annie Walker. Annie this is Paul Anderson, who I obviously didn't get my sense of humor from," he said making Annie a bit uncomfortable due to Paul's scowl.

Paul turned and began walking as Annie followed pulling Auggie with her.

"Cut it out," she whispered pulling him close.

He smiled widely, "But why? Isn't this so much fun?"

"You're ridiculous," she said rolling her eyes as she slid in the car.

"No I'm amazing but, then again you know that," he said into her ear getting in next to her and not letting go of her hand.

Annie smiled up at Auggie sympathetically and squeezed his hand, knowing he was masking his hurt with his freakish since of humor.

#%&^&*(*(&R^%

As they pulled into the driveway Annie was in awe.

"Oh my God. You grew up here?" she said gawking at the beautiful two story sky blue house with a surrounding white picket fence.

"Yep. Home sweet home," he smiled leading her up the stairs into the house.

Annie followed closely behind grabbing his arm and looking around.

They entered the kitchen and there stood a woman who obviously used to be a dark haired beauty but, now had streaks of white.

"August!" she exclaimed rushing over and clutching to him.

"Oh honey I've missed you so much," she said affectionately rubbing her hand over his cheek.

Annie almost laughed at the tint of red that covered his face.

"Uh mom. This is a friend of mine, Annie Walker. Annie this is my mother elain anderson," he said pushing her forward.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Annie said giving her best smile.

"And it's very nice to meet you! Call me Elain please! You know August doesn't bring home girls anymore and I've heard so much about you! You are even more beautiful than he said," she gushed as she went back th kneading the dough, she was planning to bake.

"Gee thanks mom. That's not embarrassing at all," he said plainly making Annie smile.

"So where is everyone," he said trying to change the focus.

"They're all in the family room," she said.

Auggie led them down the hall.

"So I'm beautiful huh," Annie said smirking.

"Notice you're asking the blind guy. What does that say about you," he said laughing, avoiding the question easily.

He continued and stopped at the doors.

He looked back at Annie.

"And now the party begins," he said before pushing open the glassed doors.

**#$%^^%*T&*&%**

**Yes I realize what I just did =) Cliff hangers are always good**

**Next update will come soon **


	4. Author's Note SO Sorry!

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry. I thought I would never do this. I hate this but, I had no idea how popular this story would be so I wish I started at another time. It's a miracle I was able to write this note. I will be updating as soon as possible and when I do it means I finally found the time and resources. So I did not forget this story I am just unable to do it at the moment.**

**So sorry =( You all are amazing**

**~silent romantic**


	5. Meeting The Circus

**Disclaimer: Don't own but wish I owned sexy Auggie ;)**

**Hey everybody! I'm back =) I seriously hope you know I don't deserve you all! I never went a day without getting at least 3 story alerts and I love you for that! Lots has been happening but, now I'm back! I will update once a week from now on because school is hectic. Most likely every Wednesday and sometime Thursday. So once again I love guys soooo much and thank you 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Meeting the Circus**

**Annie's POV**

As soon as we made our way through the doors Auggie was bombarded with what seemed to be an attack.

I stared in shock as a man grabbed him, throwing Auggie over their shoulders.

"Come on Tris put him down," another guy ,highly resembling Auggie, said sighing from the couch.

He threw him in a chair in the corner, not seeming to notice me.

"If it isn't Auggie Anderson. You finally decide you have a family again," the dirty blonde haired guy said smiling.

"Yes. I finally excepted I wasn't born an only child and got over it," Auggie said shoving him and returning to my side.

"And look you brought a peace offering. A very attractive one I must add," he said obviously referring to me making me roll my eyes.

"I prefer Annie rather than peace offering but if you want to get formal..." I replied smirking and holding out my hand.

"Tristan Anderson," he responded giving me his charm smile which I knew would inevitably come.

He was definitely the pretty one with his lightly tousled blonde hair that grazed the top of his eyes.

"I know. I've heard some things," I said biting my lip lightly.

His eyes never left mine which I guess was his method.

It would have been pretty effective if under different circumstances.

"Auggie been talking about me huh. Probably about how much he looks up to me," he said grinning widely, feeling very proud of himself.

"Not quite," Auggie said rudely walking past him.

"But why? You obviously love me but, who could blame you," Tristan countered smiling.

"You modesty never ceases to amaze me," Auggie shot back sarcastically.

"And neither does your existence. Mom and dad choose the wrong time to forget the glove," Tristan was face to face with Auggie now.

"Alright break it up," the Auggie look alike said stepping between them.

Auggie took a breath.

"Everyone this is Annie Walker," he said grabbing my wrist and beckoning me forward.

"Annie this Corbin, my only likable brother."

"Gee thanks," Tristan muttered.

Auggie interrupted and continued.

"This is Tristan, the one I'm sad to say is my brother. That's Simon who is most likely sitting quietly looking like someone died. Simon how are you," Auggie said making Simon frown.

"I'm fine August. How are you," he sad sarcastically.

He had dark hair as well but, he had a very stern look about him...marine indeed...

"Uncle Auggie!" a small girl exclaimed as she ran through the door way and lunged at him.

He swiftly picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey there princess," he kissed her on her forehead as she clung to his neck.

I smiled loving this side of him.

"Corinna Anne Anderson how many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling in the house. Use your inside voice," a small strawberry blonde woman said scolding the little girl.

"Hey Kar."

"Auggie," she said smiling with her eyes as well as her mouth.

She reached and gave him a hug temporarily trapping Corrina.

"Karen this is Annie. Annie, Karen. She's Simon's wife though I'm still unsure how that's possible..."

Simon shot him a glare and Karen laughed lightly and I felt a wave of warmth as her soft laughter filled my ears.

"Do you mind Simon. I can feel you glaring and on account I can't glare back well..."

Simon seemed to tense instead of smiling as I did.

"Corrina this is Annie."

She peeked shyly at me, her cheeks tinted and rosy.

"Nice to meet you Corrina. I have two nieces about your age at home," I said grinning.

"You're pretty," she said lightly as her hand went to touch my hair.

"Why thank you. So are you," I giggled and I could feel Auggie smirking in my general direction, happy that she liked me.

Just then Auggie shifted looking towards the door. [not literally of course haha]

"And the Anderson clan is officially all accounted for," he muttered as a guy stepped into the room.

I was guessing he was Jesse. He had blonde hair like Tristan but with strands of brown like Auggie's.

"Hey everybody,' he said as Karen gave him a hug and he nodded his head at Tristan.

He acknowledged Simon and hugged Corrina but, seemed to pause at Auggie.

Corrina ran from the room as she took her toys with her going to play outside.

After a moment of silent Auggie spoke up.

"Why hello Jesse. I'm doing fine thank you. How are you?" he said with edge in his voice but laced it with amusement.

"Hi Auggie."

His eyes drifted to me, giving me a once over.

"Annie Walker," I said holding out my hand.

He took it, firmly shaking.

"Jesse Anderson. Girlfriend?"

"Best friend actually," Auggie interrupted.

"Wait...you brought a girl here and you aren't even dating...difference between you and me Augs...I play you talk. I honestly don't know why you'd bother talking in this case..." Tristan said eyes grazing against my body.

I could the tension surround Auggie as he fought for control.

"No the difference between you and me is you screw and I bother to get to know people and I would really watch what you say if I were you," he said fiercely keeping his cool persona.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Beat me? I'd like to see you try!" Tristan said stepping close to him and getting in his face.

"Guys cut it out," Corbin said exasperatedly.

"Oh we could play pin the fist on the donkey! It would go great with this whole jackass thing you have going on," Auggie exclaimed sarcastically.

"And you can be the pinata. We can see if any candy comes out!"

Auggie was about to keep going but, I silenced him with my hand on his arm.

"Come on Auggie. Why don't you show me the rest of the house," I said hesitantly.

He relaxed at my touch and backed up.

I took his hand and led him out of the room.

We walked in silence as we walked up the stairs.

I followed him into a room and he closed the door behind us.

I could tell it was his room because of all his favorite things filled the rooms.

Computer parts, yoyo's, model airplanes, Mingus...

He sat on the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't even make it past half an hour."

I sat next to him.

"Don't be. It was only a fight," I said soothingly trying to make him feel better.

He jumped up and through his hands in the air.

"But it's always a fight! It's just every time I come home it's the same old thing. I'm tired of being where I'm obviously not wanted. That's why haven't come back in a while. We should just go home..."

"No. You are wanted. Corbin, Corrina, Karen, they all want you here. not to mention your mother. If you left now she'd be devastated."

"But I don't know if I could do this alone...I hate dealing with this bullshit'" he exclaimed hanging his head down.

I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, holding him tightly.

"Well good thing you're not alone," I spoke lightly as I released him from my grasp.

I stared up into his chocolate brown eyes as he smiled at me.

"Good to know," he whispered as he looked towards me like he could see me.

I could feel myself gravitate towards him.

The door swung open.

"Dinner's Ready!" Corrina yelled happily as we jumped in surprise.

"Ok Princess."

She sprinted down the stairs.

"Shall we," I said not sure what Corrina just interrupted.

"We shall," he replied grasping my arm as we headed down the stairs not knowing that our troubles had just began.

**#%%&(()%#!~#^^$*&*(*^(**

**Alright! I will be updating once a week so stay tuned =) Review please. I am a major review whore...**


	6. Tough Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I still want an Auggie ****(I might take u up on your offer Katie-Kakes97)**

**Alright everybody here it is =) Loving the reviews and the story alerts! They just keep coming and coming so thankx a bunch!**

**Oh and I changed Paul's name to Simon (Auggie's brother) . Paul is the one with the cute daughter =) Auggie's dad is also Paul so that's why I changed it it was confusing**

**Enjoy!**

**Tough Love**

Dinner went past slowly, the tension still faintly there the whole time.

Everyone was eating dessert and Corrina had long gone to bed.

Tirana, Corbin's girlfriend had arrived shortly into dinner obviously not sure what to say.

"So August, Annie. What do you two do for a living?" Tirana asked trying to make conversation, Corbin thanking her silently with a smile.

"We work with the Smithsonian and please call me Auggie," Auggie said sending a smile in her general direction.

"That sounds interesting. So do you work a lot with inventory or what?"

"Yes I work with the inventory and Auggie is more of the brains behind the operation," I responded for him.

"Sounds interesting. I have to admit I've never really been into history," she said lightly.

"That's too bad. History shows you what the present can not. It opens your eyes," Auggie said and then laughed gently.

"Well more like my ears and your eyes."

The comment seemed to stiffen his father.

"Must you turn everything into a joke," Paul said mimicking his scowl from the airport.

"It's funny how you continually ask this question yet the answer never seems to change," Auggie replies making me grip his leg tightly in opposition.

I shot him a look even though I knew he couldn't see it but, somehow I knew he could feel it.

"And again with these smartass remark, you need to learn some respect for your parents," he responds, his voice strident and stern.

Auggie rolled his eyes but, remained placid, "And you need to learn some respect in general but, I might be asking a bit to much from you."

"You haven't earned my respect."

"No one's earned your respect because actually giving a rats's ass about someone is so much trouble you couldn't possibly attempt," Auggie said in his C.I.A. authority voice I had only heard him use on Joan and Arthur, a mixture of disgust and pride.

"August!" his mother exclaimed.

He looked aggravated as if he was already exhausted from this trp though it hadn't even been a full day.

Paul looked red in the face and everyone else looked uncomfortable.

"You know what…"

"No I don't know what dad why don't you tell me," Auggie said smiling and leaning back in his chair and I could see him composing himself from the inside out.

"Auggie," I said pleadingly in a whisper while taking his hand under the table.

He took it away and stood.

"I think I'm done. Good night everyone," he said quickly and fled from the scene.

I sat for a while in silence for a while until standing and muttering good nights.

I walked up the stairs and down the hallway leading to Auggie's room.

I knocked and then entered but, the shower was running and the door was closed.

I follwed suit and grabbed some pajamas and headed for the nearest bathroom.

I closed my eyes as the hot water hit my face.

I had seen Auggie upset and irritated but, this was different.

It was like he was expecting it and was amused by it.

I dressed swiftly and slipped into the room to find a shirtless Auggie going through his bag.

I ignored my silent intake of breath as I roamed my eyes over him.

He didn't bother to look up so I sat on the bed next to his bag.

"I don't want to talk about it so don't do this," he said sighing and carrying his bag to the chair next to the bed.

"Do what?" I replied innocently.

"Sit there staring at me coxing me to speak with your eyes. I'm tired so I just want to sleep so please just don't," he whispered and then grabbed a blanket and lied on the floor.

"Don't be such a baby," I said suddenly before thinking.

I had this habit of not thinking when I was around him.

I usually didn't have to because I could tell him anything.

He sat up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, don't be such a baby. Here you are sulking over a confrontation that you started by saying something you knew would cause conflict and now you want to be all dark and moody. No thank you. Now get off your ass and get in the bed because no way you are sleeping on the floor," I said gaining more and more confidence as I went on.

I saw a slight smile as he rose and climbed under the covers next to me.

He reached over and turned off the light and I settled in , not sure if my words were the right ones.

"Annie," Auggie said quietly as I titled my head to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being here."

I smiled and turned to place my head on his shoulder as his arm rapped around me.

"Always."

**#%%^*&&^(**&)(*()*()*()**

**Hope it wasn't horrible. As always I was lazy with the spell check. Reviews are love that fills the soul =D**


	7. Our True Desires

**Hey everyone =D your reviews and alerts are truly motivation. Things are so crazy with applications and school and the newspaper and everything else that I barely have anytime! I made time luckily though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Our true desires  
**

_She moaned as he kissed his way down her neck, turning her over to place her back on the mattress. She removed his shirt frantically, eager to fulfill their mutual desires. He continued to concentrate on her neck though she protested._

"_Auggie please! I need you…" she said making him laugh._

"_You should really learn to have more patience Annie dearest," he said mocking her making her groan in frustration. _

_She took matters in her own hand as she…_

I woke with a jolt, covered in sweat.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you Anderson? She's your best friend," I murmured to myself.

And those definitely weren't friendly dreams.

I had been having these dreams more frequently, each one becoming more vivid then the previous.

The door opened and I glanced towards the door.

"You're finally up. Get up and get dress we're supposed to be as your mother put it bonding with the family….are you ok?" Annie asked sitting at my side, a little too close for my taste.

She placed her cool hand on my forehead making me hold my breath.

_Relax…it's perfectly normally to dream about Annie. I am male of course._

"Jeez Aug you're sweating! Is everything ok," I could feel the concern on her face as her hand found my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be down in a sec," I responded reassuringly with a smile.

She shifted hesitantly.

"Are you sure? Beca…"

"Annie I'm fine, honest. Go down stairs," I said rising and laughing at her resistance.

"Ok…if you say so…" she replied heading for the door and closing it slowly

I sighed.

_This is going to be a long day._

_$!213#3$#%4^%6576$%%^(&!#%$%%756s  
_

"Uncle Auggie no put me down!" Corinna exclaimed laughing as I spun her around.

Her voice was one of my favorite sounds and I was just starting to realize how much I missed it.

She clung to my neck as I brought her down.

"Let's go everyone!" Paul yelled and we headed for the car.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the field.

I still wasn't sure about this.

The thought of being around Tristan and my dad wasn't very appealing.

I felt Annie grab my arm and move close to my ear.

"You sure you're ok? You're kind of pale," her caressing voice said brushing my ear.

"I'm fine Annie, really," I responded.

Her concern was evident and I smiled as I did in the morning.

"Come on! Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come on!" Tristan yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going anyway," Corrina asked and I titled my head toward her.

"Hiking and a picnic," I said smiling and then tickled her.

"So Annie, have a boyfriend?" I heard Tristan say and I fought the urge to punch him.

I had drifted in front of them but, I knew Tristan was aware that I wasn't quite out of ear shot.

I felt to air around Annie shift as she opened her mouth to answer.

"No, do you?" she said which made me smirk.

He obviously wasn't giving up because I heard him get closer.

"No, not really my thing but, girls on the other hand, definitely my thing," he said with a voice drenched in ego.

"So I've heard," Annie had her brush off voice which comforted me.

"From Auggie? Of course he would say that. He's always just been a little jealous because while he got the A's I got the girls," he said and I could hear the smirk.

If he only knew.

Just because I didn't go around broadcasting it didn't mean i didn't get the girls.

I heard Annie laugh loudly.

"You must not know your brother too well," she says amused.

"And why is that?"

"Because your brother gets more opportunities with the female population everyday then many get in their lives. Yes, Auggie's a nerd but, haven't you heard girls like nerds," she said, as I feel her hand grasp my hand and pull me forward.

"Your brother is sorta an arrogant ass," she says and I can see her roll her eyes in my mind.

"I'm aware. No offense taken," I say grasping her hand tighter.

I can feel the grass below my shoes so I'm guessing we've reached the clearing.

I heard a small gasp next to me and turned out of habit.

"Wow...it's beautiful Aug..." Annie said from beside me.

I looked in her general direction peering into the darkness, knowing she was way more beautiful than the view, even if I couldn't quite see it.

_Oh if she only knew how beautiful I thought she was._

_**$#%$^%^%^%$#$%4^%^#214#$#%$%$**_

_**Hope u like ;) reviews please. and i am open to suggestion.  
**_


	8. And Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,**

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter so hope you like. sorry I'm such an inconsistent jerk but the next will be longer.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**And Let The Games Begin**

"Auggie!" I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder and spun me in circles.

I hit him as hard as I could to no avail.

"Next time don't dare me," he said laughing as he sped up.

"August Anderson if you don't stop spinning her this instant," Elain warned with a dangerous voice.

"Come in for dinner."

He threw me back from his shoulder and just when I thought I'd hit the ground I landed in his arms.

His hands gripped me tightly as my hands gripped the back of his neck.

I found myself wanting to lean in but, quickly dismissed the idea.

"Jeez Aug, put me down, I said hitting him and forcing him to let me go.

I made my way to the house as quickly as possible.

Everyone took there seats around the table.

Corbin stood up and smiled.

"Ok everyone, mom had a great idea. We wanted to possibly start up the family tournament again," he said and the majority groaned.

I looked around confused at the response.

"Come on everybody aunt Anabel, uncle Ford, Tiffany, and Michael will be here tomorrow and we can start haven't had one in forever and I think i'd be good for us," he said pleadingly and I was officially lost.

I timidly raised my hand, "Ummm what's the family tournament?"

Auggie sighed, "It's a series of events where we split into two teams and compete against each other. We did it every summer when we were younger. We haven't done it in years and it's probably better that way."

"What's wrong Auggie? Don't want to lose like last time? Don't worry I'll go easy on you," Tristan said gaining an eye roll.

"Why don't you just shut it Tristan," Auggie said rudely.

"Why? Can't handle the truth?"

"You know wha..." he started to respond but, I cut him off, placing my hand on his forearm.

"That sounds like fun," I said trying to redirect the energy in a good direction.

"Yeah definetly. I'm sure we'll all enjoy ourselves," Karen said helping me out and I smile in thanks.

"So it's settled. We start tomorrow," Elain said smiling.

Majority of the men groaned.

Auggie slumped in his seat and muttered, "Greeaat."

I gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement hoping that this would work out

**#%^%$#!#$%^$#$%^$#$%^$#$%#**

**Alright tell me what you think of the idea =)  
**


	9. Vibes Go A Long Way

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Care!

Enjoy!

**Vibes Go A Long Way**

Annie stepped back into Auggie's room as she was drying her hair.

She threw on some shorts and one of her cowgirl shirt, as she called them.

After blow drying her hair she heard the yell from downstairs saying that breakfast was ready.

She went over to Auggie.

"Aug, wake up," she said nudging him.

He didn't budge an inch so he leaned closer to his ear.

"Auggie come on wake up," she said as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

She hovered over him, her hair brushing his neck.

Before she could say anything she was knocked backwards on the bed, the back of her head hitting the bed softly.

Auggie smirked at her surprised face as he hovered over her.

"Do I smell bacon," he said and Annie laughed.

"You would wake up for the food," she said and then pushed him forward, trying to sit up.

Auggie pulled her up and she flew straight into him, landing on his lap, seemingly straddling him.

It took all the strength he had not to kiss her right then.

"I love food," he said smiling and playing it off.

"I know. You're such a fatty. You should learn to control that hunger of yours Aug," she said jokingly.

"There are many, many different types of hunger Ms. Walker," Auggie said suggestively and she shifted awkwardly, gulping.

She felt his hand tighten on her waste and her breathing halted.

She saved herself as fast as she could, "I'm sure there are Anderson but, doesn't change the fact that you're a fatty."

She rose up and walked over to her bag rather hastily.

"Excuse me? I am far from a fatty," he said letting her avoidance of his comment go.

"Have you not seen me?" he asked play flexing, making her laugh.

She had to admit her eyes lingered on his body way longer than necessary.

"See you can't take your eyes off me," Auggie said and Annie laughed again.

"Course not. You're just so irresistible," she said and he smirked.

"Now put on a shirt before you scare everyone," Annie said and threw him a shirt.

"With my beauty? Yeah I know it's overwhelming. Even I get a little disorientated sometimes just looking in the mirror," he responded.

He put on the shirt and a pair of shorts and grabbed Annie's hand, smiling at her appalled face.

"You are so very ridiculous," Annie said as they hit the stairs.

"So I've been told," Auggie said and he can't help but, look down at their intertwined hands as they make their way down the stairs and into the dining room.

Four new people Annie hadn't seen before were seated at the table along with the Elain, Paul, Karen, Simon, Corbin, Tirana, Jessie, and Corrina.

"Morning everyone," Auggie said and Annie smiled shyly at the middle aged man and woman who rose from their seats in greeting.

"Have you grown Auggie? I know you're an adult now but, I swear you're like a weed," the older man said and Auggie lit up at the voice.

"Hey Uncle Ford," Auggie said happily as he hugged him.

Annie rose her eyebrow slightly at how much friendlier the greeting he had with his uncle was than with his father.

"Good to see you August, you been taking care of yourself," Ford said.

"Yes sir," Auggie said and Annie smiled at the formality and respect of the word.

His aunt reached up and hugged him next.

"Hey Aunty Ana," he said smiling and she grinned ear to ear.

"Look at you August. You get more handsome as time goes on. And who is this young lady we have her," she asked and Annie stepped forward a bit.

Auggie placed his hand on the small of Annie's back.

"This is Annie Walker. Annie this is my Aunt Anabel and Uncle Ford. I'm assuming in one of these chairs is Tiffany and Michael or should I say Michelle," Auggie said smiling as the younger boy chuckled.

"Shut up Auggie," Michael said smiling as he hurled a biscuit at Auggie's chest.

"Thanks," Auggie said laughing as he caught it and bit it.

"I will never understand how a blind guy catches," Michael mutters crossing his arms.

Elain frowns, "Now you stop it right now Michael Lee Anderson."

"Yes mam," Michael responded and Auggie smirked quietly.

"So does this mean I'll be getting some more nephews soon," Ford said taking a big gulp of coffee.

Annie shifted nervously while Auggie just laughed.

"We're just friends Uncle Ford," Auggie said and sat down, pulling Annie next to him.

He muttered something back but, Annie didn't quite hear.

"So what are the festivities for today?" Annabel asked and Corrina grinned widely.

"We get to do a relay race!" she exclaimed happily.

She came up behind Annie and sat down.

"Sounds fun," Annie said grinning and Auggie rolled his eyes.

"Yea…loads of fun," Auggie muttered sarcastically.

Auggie felt Annie squeeze his leg and looked over at her narrowed eyes.

"Cut it out," Annie mouth and Auggie sunk slightly in his chair.

After breakfast everyone filtered out of the house to start the games.

Annie looked across the field to the farm across the way.

There were several men coming in and out.

"What's with all the people?" she inquired.

"A family just moved out," Elena said rather sadly.

The Cambridge family moved out?" August asked his mother and she nodded.

"Yes. They moved to Florida with their son. There's the new owner coming up now," she responded.

"Morning Andersons," a man said as he approached.

He was average height with blonde tousled hair.

He was young, mid-twenties, with eyes that threw you off.

His voice felt familiar to Auggie but, for some reason he couldn't place it.

"Avery this is my other son August and his friend Annie. Avery just moved in," Elena said grinning.

Avery smiled and shook Annie's hand.

"Pleasure," Avery said lingering a bit on Annie.

Auggie intercepted and took his hand stepping slightly in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Avery…" he said and Avery caught on.

"Stone," he said filling in the blank.

"Avery Stone. Hmm where are you from?" Annie asked .

"New York. I'm just here on business," he answered evenly.

"So you mean Stone as in famous art galleries across almost every continent Stone?" Annie asked shocked.

"Yes. That would be me or should I say my father. He recently passed and left the industry to me," he said back smoothly and Annie grinned.

"I absolutely love some of the works your gallery houses. The one in Paris is exquisite," she replied happily.

"August and Annie work at the Smithsonian in D.C." Elena added smiling and Avery nodded as if to be impressed.

"Oh really? I'll have to look you both up next time I'm in the city," he replied and smiled but, Auggie wasn't smiling.

Something about him was off and Auggie couldn't shake the feeling.

"Well I have to be going. It was a pleasure meeting both of you. Good bye Mrs. Anderson," Avery departed back to his newly bought house.

Auggie staredin the general direction for a while as if he could acually see Avery walking away.

Annie looked up at him.

"You ok Aug?" she asked and he nodded lightly.

"Yeah," he muttered and followed her to the relay race, decided to ignore the bad vibe he was just intercepting.

**&^%$#!#$%^%$#$%^%$#^%^$#$%^$#%#^%$#$%$$$#$#%$%**

**Review, hop on board ;D**


End file.
